


Howling' For You

by Salacia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Outdoor Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacia/pseuds/Salacia
Summary: The story was meant to only be about Sara and Vetra but it sorts of got away for me.So it have become more of a sexual misadventure for Sara.The first chapter is about Sara having some alone time.In the second chapter Sara helping Peebee to stress down.Third chapter I Sara and Vetra’s first date.Upcoming chapters will involve Suvi and more of Vetra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I’m sorry for some of the bad spelling.
> 
> I welcome messages, comments and inputs.

(Sara)  
It had been a long day and Sara looked forward to the long shower she had in mind. And it felt lovely too finally get out of the sweated and dirty clouts.  
The suits are air thigh but sand still managed to get inn. She throws the clothes aside and steeps into the shower and turned it on and regretted it a moment later when the freezing water hit her body and she jumped backwards into the wall.  
Rubbing her breasts to get some heat into them, and feeling them begin to become hot, hot and good. And feeling her nipples stiffen under her hands. She looks down on them and she could not help herself from pinching them.  
And felt a sensual pain going trout her breasts.   
Whiteout thinking about one of her hand moved downwards and inn between her legs and slowly started to rub her clitoris, and feeling the pleasure spreads true her and making her spread her legs a little farther apart so she could slip on finger inside herself. Moving it slowly in and out.   
She let out a low moan and eased one more finger inside.  
“Ahh, that felt good”  
Taking a step forwards into the now steaming hot shower without taking the two fingers out and felt the hot water running over her body.  
She started moving her fingers slightly faster inn and out, and as it become easier she speed up.   
Moving here finger faster and faster. Moaning softly, and using her other hand to rub her clitoris.  
Feeling close to an orgasm and feeling myself going weak in the keens.   
And as she felt her legs giving slowly away, she sank to the floor. Spreading her legs farter apart still moving here fingers faster and faster.  
And soon she was fingering herself fiercely and rubbing her so hard it was close to painful.   
And finally, she let out a loud moan as she came. More fluids coming out of here and mixing whit the hot water.  
It took some time before she manages to get back on her feet and continue here shower. She couldn’t believe it has only taken minutes to make here come.  
Had it been that long since last time.

 

The pathfinder’s quarters were big and luxuries compared to the rest of the ship. But one flaw was that it was the furthest away from the showers, and since Sara was going to sleep anyway she didn’t see the point of getting dressed after taking a shower just to undress one minute later.  
She peered out of the door to see if it there were anyone around, and after reassuring herself that the crew were asleep or off doing their job. She walked and half ran too here quarters.

 

(Vetra)  
She watched Sara as the pathfinder looked around out of the shower doors and ran for here room.  
She was almost at the door when she tripped in here own feet’s and lost here balance. And much of the towel slipped off. It wasn’t much that become visible.  
But wat she did get was a perfect view of the extremely nice ass of her boss, and she could almost see more between her legs.  
Vetra didn’t know why see liked looking at the pathfinder. She had never been into girl’s, human or turian. And she had found out that human men had always been lacking in certain areas.  
But it was just something about Sara. She was so clear and firm (and often a bit rude) in some circumstances and then the next moment she was just a sweet innocent girl.   
Vetra thought that Sara had tried flirting white here but humans are often hard to read and Sara was fare to shy too say anything.  
And after all she was like that whit almost everyone one the ship.   
Vetra let out a slow breath when Sara entered here room and she lost the view. And now noticed how hot she had become. Well there are nothing to do about that now, she had work to do.

 

(Sara)  
Sara gasped as she entered the room. And murmured to herself.  
“If someone had seen me in the hallway just now I think I would have died of embarrassment. Here I am supposed to save every one and I can’t even walk thru a hallway whiteout almost falling. And on top of that almost naked”  
She ended up siting naked on the floor whit here back to the bed and didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

After some time, she crawled into bed and buried herself in the pillows.  
But she ended up just lying there thinking.

How long had it been sins she had someone she had been close too.  
Had she ever had anyone, she never had a proper boyfriend. And had only had sex a handful of times. Usually while off work for a shore time and most of the time drunk.  
She had always been alone here family never around each other, and now here parents where dead and scot inn a coma.

The only one she had been close to was Nika one of her former peacekeeper companion. She had been there for here until the end.   
It had always been nice to snuggle up to here when they had downtime. Always a warm and soft lap to lay her head on.  
Sara ended up just lying there pretending the pillow was Vanesa’s lap. It was a bit too soft but it was a nice and relaxing.  
She smiled as she remembered the time they had got drunk and had for some reason ended up making out.  
It had been a nice experience here soft lips and gentle touch, so much better than any boy she ad bean white.   
Beautiful Vanesa.   
Remembering here beautiful curvy naked body she had seen it the showers so many times. The only one she hadn’t been embarrassed to be naked around.  
And as in the shower here hands moved on their own down between her legs.   
Sara gasps when she felt how wet she had become thinking about Vanesa.   
She shook her head; it must be because she hadn’t had time for myself in so long. (over 600 years in fact)  
But still her hands were between her legs, just softly touching just as she imaged Vanesa would have.   
And then a new idea came to her, softly just as Suvi might have.

She slides two of her finger inside and starts to move them faster and faster. And much fiercer more like she thought Peebee might do it.  
Feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. She was moaning and her pussy making wet slurping sounds.  
Sounds that turned her more on. So, she moved her fingers harder and harder.   
Sara looked over to her nightstand where her hair brush still lay.   
She reaches for it and grab it, and in no time, she had shoved it hard in herself.   
Her legs spread as wide apart as she could get them, closing her eyes and panting for air and moaning for every time it goes back inside of here.  
And whimpering when she pulls it out.  
And this is how it must be to get fingered by Vetra, something hard but giving.  
And whit her eyes closed she imagined that Vetra was there in bed fucking her hard.  
Vetra shoving her fingers hard into Sara’s pussy.  
“Aaa that’s fantastic, do.. it harder… fuck me as … hard .. you can .. Vetra.”  
And biting hard on her soaking wet left hand to stop herself form screaming out loud. And in the proses getting a good taste of her own juice’s.  
And not being able to stop herself she licking it all off the hand before biting hard on it as she comes for a second time that night.  
Sara lies their whit legs still spread far apart and one hand across her stomach and still holding one of her fingers in her mount. And she barley notices the hairbrush still inside here slowly slipping out.  
The sheets beneath her was socked and stained from her juices.  
And falling asleep soon after, legs still slightly apart and the hairbrush now lying on the wet sheets.  
And the taste of her own juices’ and blood from the hand in her mount.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sara shocked herself awake. (well at least half awake)  
“SAM you woke me up for the loveliest dream” she said a bit irritated.  
But started to smile lazily “I dreamt that I had sex whit Vetra”   
“and I want to fall asleep again and be white her again”

“What?” she burst out. And became red of embarrassment when she realised she had said to SAM.  
“SAM just forget everything I just said and never tell anyone about it”  
 __

_Sara jumped out of the bed and realised she was still wet between her legs and started to clean herself off the best she could before getting dressed. And after looking on the bite mark on her left hand she took on a pair of gloves._


	2. Chapter 2

Peebee was sitting at the bar on Aya, she was determent to get drunk but whatever they were serving her didn’t do much.  
She had asked for the strongest but she could as well had been drinking water. She ordered and drank one more and counting the empty glasses it was here fourth.   
She got up and started walking to the museum after walking a little while she looked around.   
“This is the marked.”  
“the marked is no were close the museum”  
“where did I get turned around”

After walking around for a bit Peebee finely got herself to the museum.   
She was feeling a bit horny Peebee had always been a bit of an exhibitionist but it was a bit to public here.   
But after turning a corner into a room where she found herself alone. She started rubbing herself against an empty pedestal, it was a stupid thing to do and she was for sure getting caught.   
She knew it was a stupid thing to do but it only turned her more one, and she could feel she rough stone of the pedestal thought her trousers on her wet pussy. She was glad for the leather trousers not just because the leather felt wonderful but also because it didn’t stain easily.  
“Hi Peebee, what are you doing?”   
Sara’s voice shocked Peebee into an orgasm and a small sound escaped her mount.   
“Sorry Peebee I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
Had Sara not noticed wat was going on. And after a good look on her face she knew that it hadn’t crossed her mind what she had interrupted (and had finished).  
“Are you drunk Peebee?”  
“No, I am not drunk. Why would you say something like that? I have only had a few of whatever they claim are strong alcohol.”  
Peebee stumble a bit.  
“I might be a bit drunk, whatever it is they serve must have a slow burn.”  
“I’m so sorry, I have really screwed up haven’t I Sara?”  
“No Peebee you haven’t. we all ned to cut loose sometime.”  
“you are very understanding Sara”  
“and attractive”  
“it’s a nice combination”  
Fuck, did I say that last bit out loud.  
“Thank you Peebee, you are very attractive yourself” Sara said while smiling.  
“But I have to go now, Pathfinder business never ends. I will see you onboards the tempest”  
And white that Sara was gone.  
And Peebee was left in the museum alone and very confused. She needed a way to relax.  
As she left the museum she could feel her wetness running down her legs.

(Sara)  
Sitting in the wardrobe after coming back from Aya Sara was finishing dressing as Vetra walked into the rom.  
And she was apparently not that shy about getting undressed in front of other people. She started taking her cloths of and Sara just stopped and looked at her. She slides one hand down between her legs and softly touch herself thru her trousers. Vetra was just so sexy and beautiful.  
Feeling herself getting wet she snapped out of it and hurried to finish dressing and almost fell out of the wardrobe in the hurry.  
“Fuck... I need something else to think about. Peebee is always fun to be around and she may distract me from Vetra for a little time at least.” 

\-------------------------------------

Peebee stalked back and forth inn here room.   
“..come on. Think. think. I need... something”  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Ryder. Shit. You shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that”  
“who are you talking too?”  
“I’m just... talking to myself. Don’t say you never does that”  
"You seem...stressed?"  
“No kidding…. I'm not built for this kind of homesteading. I don't like people knowing where I am and where my stuff is."  
"Hey Peebee you've got to relax; you are stressing me out”   
“Back home I would go to a zero-g chamber or isolation tank.”

“you are a genius SAM.”  
Peebee almost ran into the pod and looked back to Sara.  
“Sara you need to relax to and there are room for two in her”  
I went in to her. And the doors closed and SAM turned off the gravity and we started floating around.  
“you Were right Peebee, it is very relaxing just flouting around”   
“so are it working?”  
“Sara, do you know wat else is relaxing?”   
I turned myself around and looked directly into the eyes of Peebee just a few inches from my own.  
“what are you thinking of”  
She didn’t answer me just pulled me into her and gave me a big kiss. I was so shocked that I froze in her arms.  
she let me go and looked concern on me.  
“Ooo I’m so sorry. I went too far again and sre…...”  
As I came back to myself I pulled her back to me and kissed her back. It was now her turn to be shocked. But it didn’t last long and son we were kissing furiously and grabbing at each other. Peebee jacked was surprisingly easy to get off. It was just to loosen here belt and it almost fell off here and she wore nothing under it.  
Her leather pants were much harder to get off. She had to take hold at the back of the pod and I anchored my legs on the door and managed to pull them off and she surprised me by having nothing under there as well. My position gave me a perfect view up between her legs. I started by kissing here up the legs. And went slowly towards here sexy blue pussy.   
giving it a few kisses before continued up here belly giving her nipples a bite to make them hard before I attack her mount.  
“hey it is a bit unfair that I am the only one who is naked.”   
he she started striping me, I tried to help but she had so much fun striping me, and teasing me every step of the way. Making me wetter and wetter.  
When she was done, she flouted up to my face and kissed me.  
She nibbled at my ear.  
“you have never been whit a woman before, have you?”  
White that statement I went bright red and looked down.  
“no I haven’t, and to be honest until now I didn’t even know that I wanted do. Is that a problem?”  
She laughs sweetly.  
“Off course it’s not a problem, I will show you what you need to know.”  
And she smiled a grin that to be honest it made me a bit nervous.  
“Don’t worry my little pathfinder.”  
she kissed me first on the neck and moved slowly downwards letting her tongue lick slowly over my nipples first one then slowly kissed her way to the other. And never letting her hands rest. She sensually moved them down giving my butt cheeks in a gentle hold and used that hold to move me higher up while kissing my stomach stopping at my bellybutton kissing it hard before continued down to me almost running pussy.  
Licking and kissing my inner thigs.  
“You taste wonderful Sara”  
Then licking slowly over my wet pussy. Dipping her tongue slightly inside.  
“I need your to… ahh I can’t take it any mo…..aAaa this teasing.. just fu…”  
“you make so lovely sounds how can I stop teasing you so soon”  
“just fuck me Peebeaaaaaaa”  
Peebee finely put two fingers up inside of me. And it didn’t take her long to make me cum.  
“you haven had sex for a long time have you Sara”  
I was a bit embarrassed as I answered her thru gritted teeth.  
“No I haven’t... and I have just had a few moments to myself.”  
“I have actually herd on of those rear moments. You can be quite loud der pathfinder”   
I covered my face behind my hands and became even redder.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. Those sounds alone made me wet, and I almost got caught by Vetra while masturbation in the kitchen wile listening to you.”  
“You really did?”  
“And there is one thing more I want to share whit you.”   
She moved quickly up to my face and gave me a kiss on the neck at the same time she started to finger fuck me hard.  
“well two fingers and one short story.”  
I was gasping and breathing heavily.  
“So..aa what..is..tha..”  
She was oddly gentle as she spoke but also excited about it.  
“Do you remember when you found me drunk at the museum?”  
Her fingers never stopped and I manage a small yes and a nod.  
“When you found me there I was rubbing myself and the moment you spoke to me I came. Because of you I walked around the hole day whit juices flowing down my legs”  
I gave a gasp of shock.  
“you didn’t really do yaaaaa”  
she had given me a small bite on the neck.  
“I really did.”   
She moved behind me while her finger fucked me deeply.  
And there I came my juices squirting out of me and in the weightlessness, they starting to flout in small drops everywhere and I vent slightly limp in Peebee’s arms.  
“I have also masturbated in the nomad… while you were driving it. All those bumps you drives over can be stimulating and you only have to put pressure and move your hand slightly to cum…. You should try it.”  
That last sentence filled me whit energy and I spun around and caught Peebee in the same grasp she had om me. She struggled a moment but I was stronger than her. And she didn’t try very hard.  
I fumbled a bit but managed to first get one finger inside her and then two and started moving them. Slow but clumsy at first but I fast got up the speed.  
“So you like to be in public do you”   
I hooked bout of our legs on either side of the small window into the escape capsule.  
“If someone walks into the chamber outside now, or just the doors opens someone might see right in between your sexy blue legs.”  
I could feel her becoming wetter as I talked. And I slipped a third finger into her.  
I gave her a bite right behind her ear.  
“you said something about the Nomad, are you maybe the reason the seats sometimes are a bit sticky perhaps.”  
“Iii..don…t know waaath youu are talk….”  
I stopped my fingers. And started to slowly pull them out.  
“Are you sure about than answer”  
“Dam. Well I might me the reason… now please just fuck me.. as hard as you can.”  
I started again. And heard a small whimper from her.  
“I wan…t you to uss one…mo..fing…”  
I turned her around and shoved her hard against the wall and pulled her ass out and spread her legs vide so I could use another finger too fuck her.  
She was now howling in pleasure. After a little time, she went a bit limp and her legs started to drift upwards.  
“I haven’t got to taste you yet.”  
I grabbed her feet and pulled myself inn between them and almost started to drink her up.  
all I hear from her now was a few yelps of pleasure as my tongue explored every bit I could reach whit it. And I used the soft sounds she made to guide me to where she was most pleased.

After a while we were just drifting around, clinging together covered in sweet and juices.  
“are you sure this is your first-time whit a woman Sara”  
I smiled at her.  
“so I take it that I did a good job”


	3. Turian climbing

(Sara)  
We were lying on top of the mountain panting. At least I was. Vetra looked a little winded but ready to clime another one.  
I felt Vetra’s hand slightly touch mine. I felt the hesitation in her action. I was also nervous as closed my hand around here’s.  
“It feels like you care for me. As more than just friends. I don’t mind if it’s just flirting, but I just need to know. It just gets messy otherwise.”  
“I do care for you as more than a friend”  
“oh I didn’t want to assume anyt…”  
I leant over and kissed her. I had imagined that her lips would be hard but they were much softer than I expected.   
They were in fact very pleasurable to kiss.  
I cupped her face gently in my hand.  
“I do really like you Vetra.”  
And gave her a new kiss that she returned in full this time.   
I felt bold and climbed atop of her. Siting there on top of the beautiful Turian smiling down at her I released my armour and started taking it off bit by bit.   
I felt Vetra’s hungry eyes follow every move I made, lusting to see more of me. It didn’t take too long before I sat naked on top of her.   
I started do grind myself across her armour and pining her arms down as I kissed her. She could easily have had token control but she just lay there accepting what I was doing. Smiling up at me.  
I had to let her hands go as I started to take of her armour, it was a bit complicated so she helped me getting it off. And sadly, she had to get up so she could get the last of her clothing off, and I didn’t want to move off her.   
But I rolled off as she got up at took the last pieces off.   
And what a view I got.   
The stark naked Turian standing tall her before me on top of a mountain whit the sun hitting her and lighting up every detail of her.  
Turian’s weren’t that different form humans, but in steed off breasts she had that metal armoured plates on her chest but there were openings between the plates who showed her light brown skin.  
And her stomach was bare of plates. Just leathery light brown skin. Ripped whit muscles.  
She was gorgeous 

(Well okay she was a different but still sexy as hell.)  
My eyes lower down to her crotch. She could see the slit but the turian didn’t have lips in the same way she herself had.  
But it was clear that Turian’s could get wet. She could see small drop’s running down on the inside of her thighs, glinting in the sun.  
“You are so beautiful Vetra.”  
It was hard to see but I think she blushed a little.  
I got myself up and walked over to her and holding her and pulling her tight to me, before letting her go and taking her hands and led her over to a patch of grass where I lead her to the ground.  
And after climbing on top of her, I started to run my fingers over and between her metal plates. Her skin was so delicious hot. And I could feel the heat perfectly on my lips as I started kissing her neck and moving slowly downwards. Finding every crack between the plats to kiss.  
And I felt small shivers coming from her.  
I let my finger dance over her skin as I kissed my way down between her legs. Spreading her legs a little apart I kissed her tights. Getting a taste of her before……..

 

“FUCK… HOW BLOODY BAD TIMING IS I POSSIBLE TO HAVE. FUCKING PIRATES”


	4. Tea & Rum

(Sara)  
It was a few days after I and Vetra had gone climbing, and after the awkward ending we had sort of avoided each other the last days.  
When Suvi wanted to talk to me, so we meet in my quarter and she broth a steaming hot cup of a lovely tea. 

After sharing a cup of tea with Suvi, I went to my desk and started rummaging around. And after a moment came back to Suvi with a lager bottle of rum and two small glasses.   
“Do you want some”  
“Oo yes please”  
Suvi smile wide as I poured two shots. Who disappeared in no time.  
And the next two shot wasn’t far behind.  
“Is it hot in here?”   
Suvi started loosening her clothes, opening her zip and showing a generous cleavage.  
I couldn’t help myself from staring, and she noticed and pulled it a bit further down. And as my smile widen her zipper vent further down. And as I realised she wasn’t wearing anything under her sweater I started to get wet.  
I think she could see that I was getting horny and let her sweater fall to the floor.  
She came over to me and gave me a soft kiss before starting to undress me as well. And as she unveiled my skin she gave it a kiss. And in the end, I was naked and she had kissed me all over my body.  
When she was finished I took her head in my hand and lead it in front of my own and kissed her deeply.   
While kissing, my hands felt down her back loosening her pants and dragging them down so I could get to grab bout of her butt cheeks, digging my finger inn between them.  
and got a shock when I felt something hard between them.  
“what is that”  
Suvi went red in the face and looked away. She started to answer but I put a finger to her lips and forcibly turned her around. And bent her over the railing on the observation deck. Feeling down her back kissing it as I went along. Giving her butt cheeks a kiss before I pulled her pants all the way down. And spread her legs wide apart before I looked right up into a shiny jewel protruding from her asshole.  
I gave it a jewel a kiss.  
“Ooo aren’t you the dirty one” 

She started to protest but I slapped my left hand over her mouth. And bit her lightly on the neck while I at the same time slid my right hand in between her thighs.  
“you are already soaking.”   
I dipped my finger deep inside of her and got them god and wet before I lifted them back up to my mouth and tasted her sweet juices. Before dipping them back into her pussy.  
Biting down again on her neck, a little harder this time.   
I felt her back arch back against me.  
“so that’s what you like”  
I straitened up and moved a little so I could get a god swing as I slapped her ass.  
And was rewarded whit a cry filed whit pleasure, and a little pain.  
I went down and kissed the red handprint on her cheek. And took hold of the jewelled hilt protruding from her ass and starting to pull it slowly out. Hearing Suvi making very pleasing sounds. And suddenly to her surprise I jerking it out in one quick smut motion.  
It was a huge plug, and I was surprised she had been able to get it in.  
I couldn’t stop looking at it. But I felt Suvi starting to relaxing so again to her surprise I drown it up back in her asshole.  
She gasp’s as she came, soaking my hands whit her juice. And I starting licking it up from between her legs. And I note’s that the only thing that held her on her feet was the railing she was leaning heavily on.   
I got up and left her on the railing and went over and sat down on the bed.  
I spread my legs as far apart as they got and put two fingers inside my pussy and spread it apart.  
“Are you coming?”  
Suvi looked over at me at got her feet under her and came quickly over. And as she bent over to lick me I took a good grip in her red hair and forced her head inn between my legs. And the moment she was close enough she started hungrily licking me.  
After I let her hair go she continued just as fierce whit her tongue.  
but to my big surprise I suddenly felt something soft and wet going over my asshole. Licking around and over it and it felt wonderful. I laid myself flat on the back and just enjoyed Suvi’s hungry mouth eating my ass.   
“Good God Suvi, that is wonderful. I love it”  
She even dipped her tongue into my little hole and that sent me over the edge and I squirted all over Suvi’s face. I could see the juices running down her face, and her reaction was to start cleaning it off whit her tongue.   
I sat up and griped her hair and forced her face up tom my own and licked her face clean before kissing her deeply before I forced her back down between my legs to my asshole.  
I fell back on the bed again as she started licking my ass again and lifted my ass up so she could get better access to it.   
And she took full advantage of it and buried her tongue as deep in my ass as possible. But then I suddenly felt something a little harder pressing against it. And suddenly I had one of her finger deep inside my ass and three other finger attacking my pussy.   
I started moaning loudly.  
After a moment I couldn’t take it anymore.  
I had never imagined that having something up my ass would be go good.

I flipped Suvi over my lap and grabbed the hairbrush for my nightstand. Her ass is still red from when I slapped her earlier.  
“AAahhhHHH”   
She made a scream so loud that the entire crew must have heard it but to my ears sounded like music. 

I used the handle of the brush to fuck her hard while my hand was in her mouth.  
after a little I felt her coming all over my hand as I kept driving the brush inn and out of her.   
I also felt her come in my hand as she bit hard down on it.   
I took my hand from her mouth and grabbed hold of one of her very red butt cheeks with my left hand and left a little blood on it from the small wound on my hand, and whit my right I pulled the but plug out of her before jamming the brush inn instead.  
I think I send her over the edge as she came one last time lying over my lap, and she vent almost limp. Just lying there softly moaning and giving the occasional twitch.  
I moved her gently of me and made her comfortable on my bed. Giving her red butt a kiss, before lying myself as close to her as I could. Softly stroking her back and nurseling her close to me. Softly stroking her hair and giving her neck small kisses.  
And that’s how we eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And still sorry for the spelling.


End file.
